


Reason to Stare

by sourin



Category: EXID (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, basically LE reflects on how gay she is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourin/pseuds/sourin
Summary: Somehow, without Hyojin even realising, Jeonghwa had slipped into her heart in a way she hadn't before.





	Reason to Stare

Hyojin didn't like quietness. 

She appreciated downtime, when she had a break day from her crazy schedule to sit down and relax, but she had a constant need for something to fill the air, to block out the eerie hum that would settle in when no noise was made. Normally, she'd play some music or have the background noise of the TV or some video playing on her laptop, if she was spending time by herself. 

But right now, all Hyojin could hear was silence. 

She couldn't do anything about it either. Jeonghwa, the stupid girl, had fallen asleep in her arms next to her when they were watching a movie, the lights turned off and a blanket draped over their legs. The movie was well over, but the redhead next to her remained sleeping softly, her hair tickling Hyojin's neck. That wasn't really that bad, but the fact that Hyojin didn't feel like sleeping and instead could only just sit in the dark silence of the room made her want to itch out of her skin, but she didn't want to risk moving to wake Jeonghwa. 

Jeonghwa was cute when she slept. Her hair fell cutely across her face, her long lashes casting soft shadows across her cheeks. Her lips parted naturally and Hyojin could see the tiniest bit of her teeth that Hyojin knew was part of one of the cutest smiles she's ever seen. 

She hated it. Hated the way how comfortable she felt with Jeonghwa in her arms. Hated how she was trapped in the quietness as she could do nothing but let the girl snooze against her chest, the blank TV flickering lightly at her. Hated how much she wanted to pull Jeonghwa a little closer, kiss her soft hair, and fall asleep right with her. 

But she couldn't. 

Somehow, without Hyojin even realising, Jeonghwa had slipped into her heart in a way she hadn't before. They've always been close, yes — all the girls of their group were best friends. But lately, something about Jeonghwa had left Hyojin feeling weird. Dizzy. Light-headed. Blushy. Borderline giddy everytime they saw each other. 

She didn't know why, and hated it. Jeonghwa and her have always been best friends, and them being close hadn't been anything new. But in the past few months, something had changed. 

When Hyojin would close herself in her room, obsessed with her composition and music and on a creative flow, Jeonghwa would be the one to poke her head in to make sure Hyojin hadn't died or anything. Smart enough to not try and interrupt Hyojin's focus, Jeonghwa would leave a box of Hyojin's favourite noodles next to her with chopsticks and a napkin, and even a fresh bottle of raspberry tea, knowing Hyojin hadn't left her work to feed herself for at least a few hours. And when Hyojin would glance at her to acknowledge her, Jeonghwa would simply blow her a kiss before leaving — and something in Hyojin's heart warmed as she reached for the food. 

Or when Hyojin and the rest of the group were preparing for performances, pulling their hair up and doing makeup, Jeonghwa would happily help Hyojin by brushing her blonde hair for her, her fingers occasionally also stroking through hair, leaving shivers up Hyojin's spine as Jeonghwa's eyes would meet hers in the mirror in front of them and Jeonghwa would simply smile — nothing crazy, but something in Hyojin's chest would tighten. 

Or when it would be late evening and the girls would all be relaxing in their shared apartment, and while everyone else would be in their own rooms to finally settle down for the night, Jeonghwa would patter into Hyojin's and sit on her bed and tap away on her phone and even sometimes charge her own phone in Hyojin's room like it was hers and Hyojin never really had the heart to kick her out, so she and Jeonghwa would stay up a while together, chatting softly and sharing their thoughts and gossip about their day and Hyojin would fall asleep that night with Jeonghwa's sleepy voice still echoing in her head.

Something had changed, and although Hyojin didn't dare to say out loud what, all she knew was that it had been happening for a lot longer than she had thought — amassing little by little until suddenly it was too huge for Hyojin to ignore. 

All this tumbled in her head while Jeonghwa continued to sleep in Hyojin's arms. 

Hyojin hadn't really protested when Jeonghwa wormed her way into Hyojin's side when the movie started — they were best friends, and they've always been nonchalant about physical touching between them because it was nothing new. But something was different with the way Jeonghwa had curled herself up against Hyojin's side. 

Content, settling. Like she was returning to the place she had always belonged. As if there was nowhere else in the world Jeonghwa was to be than within Hyojin's cuddling grasp. 

"Hyojin-unnie is in loooove!" Hyerin would sometimes sing whenever the mention of Jeonghwa caused the rapper to blush, or Hyojin would say something ridiculous that revealed how stupidly devoted she was to the redhead. And Hyojin would playfully smack Hyerin, tell her to hush, but something trilled in the back of her mind because she's not wrong. 

Lifting her fingers slowly, Hyojin combed her fingers through Jeonghwa's soft hair. Their 'Eclipse' comeback looks was probably one of Hyojin's favourites — the colour of Jeonghwa's hair reminded Hyojin of citrus oranges and candy and if she was being honest, it was probably Hyojin's favourite hair colour on Jeonghwa. 

"Jeonghwa is so pretty," Hyojin thought absently. "I wonder what it would be like to kiss her."

Her throat constricted the tiniest bit. The thought of kissing Jeonghwa seemed so bizarre to her — but at the same time, the action of leaning forward a little and pressing her lips to Jeonghwa's in a silent sign of affection sounded so welcoming and tempting. 

Hyojin was suddenly at war, unsure of what to do. 

In the end, she settled for giving Jeonghwa a barely-there, gentle kiss to her temple. Some of the redhead's hair brushed Hyojin's cheek and Hyojin's heartbeat raced, but as she leaned back and Jeonghwa remained snoozing, she settled. 

The room seemed so much louder, with Hyojin's heart beating and suddenly she was acutely aware of the soft little snores that Jeonghwa was letting out. 

And as Hyojin slowly but surely nestled up against Jeonghwa, arms tucking around the redhead's waist, Hyojin decided she didn't mind the quiet that much — as long as Jeonghwa's breathing was in her ear and both of their heartbeats aligned. 

___

**Author's Note:**

> hi i love exid and there needs to be more gay exid fanfic.


End file.
